Demonoligy: The new moon
by Sesshy'sBride
Summary: A humarus story that will include caricters from: Inuyasha and some of my own caricters. Keyword: Demonoligy
1. 1 The Newcomer

**This is my first story and i really need to hear comments and rivews on my wrighting style. Please riview me.**

**-- Sesshy'sBride**

It was a warm summer evening and the sun shown rightly as Kagome anxously waited for the black van that she read about in the letter that her famaly got last week. She stood waiting with the other families that were forced to house these "Demons" through a large organization called Demonoligy. A law was passed that gradeualy gave "demons" the same rights as humans, if they passed.

Kagome looked around, she saw the black van round a corner and cruise twords them. It stopped in front of her and the side doors slid open. Each and every demon was diffrent but one thing about them was the same. They all had a barcoded tag clipped to thair left ear.

"Kagome Higerashi?" a gruff voice questioned from behind her. She quickly spun around. The gruff voice belonged to a demon who looked to be about 18. He was a good few inches taller than her. He had short, spikey, white hair. He wore a red t-shirt and black shorts that went all the way to his knees. Then she noticed his deep amber eyes. they seemed to pirce into the deepest part of her soul.

"H-hi..." she said nervously as she stuck out her hand.

He grabed her hand. "I'm Inuyasha Takahashi." he released her hand " Nice to meet ya."

" Well... I should take you to me house now..." she said as she lead him through town. He walked beside her, his belongings in a sack flung over his back. " What do you like to do in your free time?" She'd better get to know him if they were going to live in the same house.

He shrugged. " Wright music, play video games..."

"Cool!" she returned " Can I read some of your music??"

"No." He promptly answered.

"Why not?"

" Because the music I wright is my business only!"

"Oh.." she said sadly as they rounded the corner and headed down Nekko St. " My house isn't too far away now. I hope you like home cooked food and lots of shrine work"

"Shrine work!?" he said in a supprised tone. "I'm going to have to live on a shrine!"

"Yah. I am a Higerashi." she scoffed as his eyebrows shot up. "So... Inuyasha... why were you in the Demonoligy cells anyway?" she inquired innocently.

"Well, its a long story about war, booze, sex, murder, false love, and teenage stupidity." Inuyasha quietly replied like he didn't want to talk about it.

"Ok. Maybe i can wait till your ready to talk about it." she smiled at him and was a bit supprised when he smiled back at her. that smile looked good on him. "So, what about your parents?"

"I-I kind of don't want to... talk... about it..."

"Ok." she said as they started up the steps. She expected to see him at least a little tired as they reached the top, but he showed no signs of exaustion. He headed twords the house. "I'll show you where your room is..." she leg him upstairs to a guest's room. " This is where you'll sleep."

**There's ch1 for ya. Plez review!!**


	2. 2 The Truth

Kagome felt strange about haveing Inuyasha liveing in the same house as her. He was awfully quiet up in his room. He must be keeping some kind of secret. She stalked upstairs to spy on him. A strange and beutifull voice seeped from under his door.

Fallen Angel

You fell so hard.

Do you know

Where you are?

Your lieing broken on the ground

The stone of evil has knocked you down.

Fallen Angel

Please don't cry

Soon we'll see

A Bluer sky.

Splints and casts and medic tape

Were battered and broaken but we'll excape.

Wo OO wo oh

Please don't cry....

The voice stopped and she herd some noise on the other side of the door. She knocked on the door...

"Come in!" Inuyasha yelled through the door.

She opened the door. "Are you hungry? there's some pizza in the fridge."

He looked away. "No."

"Are you sure? You can have anything you want."

" Anything as long as it's not the slop from the Demonoligy cells."

" Ok." she said trying not to shake.

He noticed her hands shakeing. "Are you afraid of me?" He asked. She shook her head 'Yes' nervously He stood up, which made her jump back 'Did I make him mad?' she thought. He walked over and grabed her hand, then a jolt of electricity shot up her arm. "I won't do anything to hurt you." he said calmly as he let go of her hand and started down stairs. she fallowed him.

"How can i trust you?" she said after him. he turned around.

"Because I'm not the super violant monster they said I am! The only reason I killed anyone is because I'm a paied assasin. Assasintry is my family business and I'm the last liveing piece of the family!" He scowled at her. This time she knew she made him mad.

"I-i'm sorry" She choaked out.

"Don't bother!" he said as he started downstairs to get his dinner.

__________________________Later that day ______________________________________________________________________________________________________

Kagome knocked on Inuyasha's door..... There was no answer. "Mom! Wheres Inuyasha?"

"He's at the Den. Why"

Kagome ran downstairs and got into her car. She sped through town to a demonic bar where a neon sign blinked in the window.... The Den..


End file.
